Conservation and management of electrical power are a growing concern with regard to both cost and environmental impact. In various lighting applications, the use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) for illumination is beginning to emerge as a lighting source with potential for addressing these concerns. LED light sources have a long life, are energy efficient, are durable and operate over a wide temperature range. While LED lighting is becoming an attractive option for certain applications, it is not optimal for many applications. Therefore, there is a need for improved LED lighting systems.